Aprendiendo a ser muggle
by FairyBlanca
Summary: Draco Malfoy odia a los muggles y a los sangresucia más que nada,y por eso no soporta que la estúpida Granger sea su compañera Premio Anual.Y Ahora,por culpa de ese odio y del viejo degenerado de Dumbledore,va a pasar una larga estancia con Hermione en el mismo piso del Londres muggle.¿Lo conseguirá?¿Pero lo más importante:¿Lo comprenderá ella antes de que ocurra alguna desgracia?
1. Chapter 1:Capítulo 0: Prólogo

**Aquí de nuevo con otra historia y sin continuar mis otros proyectos…**

**Sí, sí, ya sé... ¡Pero es que se me van ocurriendo!¡ Yo no tengo la culpa! XD No me matéis… **

**Así que, aquí sentada en el sofá de mi casa, arropada con una manta y a tan solo dos días de "La vuelta al cole" (¡Hermanos, alcémonos y linchemos a quien inventó esa estúpida frase!- Asentimiento general.), escribiendo el inicio de una nueva historia con otros de mis personajes preferidos (que por cierto, dan mucho de sí… Creo que nunca he leído tantas historias diferentes sobre unos personajes… ¡Deberían empezar a cobrar por actuar en fanfics! Ya serían infinitamente ricos XD).**

**¡Y, cómo no, no podía faltar mi copia-y-pega de las **_**advertencias!**_

-Cambios de escena: oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo

-Los pensamientos puede que no estén señalados de ninguna forma, o incluso mezclados con las observaciones.

-….- Diálogos.

-Posible lenguaje fuerte o subido de tono y violencia explícita.

-Posible lime y más adelante lemon.

-Posibles spoilers de ¿algo? Y posibles invenciones mías de cosas que quizá ni son posibles en Harry Potter. Sí es así, disculpen.

-¡Ah! ¡Y puede que haya revivido un poquito a Dumbledore y a algún otro…! (¿No les importa?)

Siguiente tema a tratar…Redoble de tambores… ¡Regreso del típico…!:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad son exclusivamente de la jefa y señora J. , creadora de Draco-Dios-encerrado-en-un-cuerpo-mortal-que-derrocha-sexappeal-Malfoy y el resto. Solamente el intento de historia es mío.

**Bueno, y tras haberme acercado unos cuantos ositos de gominola y una Cocacola para lo del sueño (Os aconsejo que hagáis lo mismo, sobre todo lo segundo si os ponéis a leer muy tarde, como una servidora)… ¡Allá vamos!**

…**..**

…**.….. Aprendiendo a ser muggle…**

** ólogo.**

**Draco's POV**

Una gran "D" escrita con tinta roja se alzaba en medio de la casi inmaculada hoja de papel.

Había vuelto a suspender.

Realmente tampoco le importaba mucho, en lo referente a su vida, todo seguiría igual…Excepto claro, su expediente académico, su futuro, su reputación, su título de Premio Anual, aunque claro para estar viendo a la sangresucia Granger todo el pululando por la Torre buscando libros que devorar como una buena rata de biblioteca, mejor dejar de serlo…

Pero, por mucho que desearía alejarse por de la estúpida comelibros, no podía; o todo se iría al traste.

Y por ello llevaba semanas estudiando todo lo posible sobre esos asquerosos muggles para aprobar esa mierda de examen que tenía delante. ¡Qué por cierto! ¿¡Por qué cojones existía una asignatura llamada "Estudios Muggles"?!¡¿No era este un colegio de magia?! ¡¿Qué quiero saber yo sobre esos asquerosos muggles?!

¡ARG!¡¿POR QUÉ NO ELEGÍ ADIVINACIÓN!¡Al menos se puede copiar fácilmente! Solo tienes que hacerle la pelota a la loca-psicópata de Trelawny asintiendo a todo lo que ella diga, e inventándote los pequeños detalles faltantes, creando así una mierda de predicción que no se creería nadie excepto esa mujer.

Genial. Pero ya era tarde para pensar en esas cosas.

**FIN Draco's POV**

Ya escogió cuando le preguntaron, chuleándose de que lo que eran costumbres de seres inferiores podía aprenderlos él durmiendo. Y miradle ahora…

Todavía estaba Draco entre medio muerto de desesperación e intentando recuperar su temple habitual para trazar un plan para asesinar al nuevo profesor, o en el caso menos probable, aprobar con nota el siguiente examen o, en un caso extremo el último; cuando McGonagall abrió un tanto estruendosamente la puerta del aula interrumpiendo la clase.

Rápidamente, la jefa de Gryffindor se acercó al nuevo profesor del cual el Malfoy no sabía ni el nombre, y le susurró algo al oído.

Segundos después, Draco se vio en el pasillo caminando a la derecha de la profesora en dirección al despacho del director, y lo único que su cerebro era capaz de procesar era una única frase: "A ver qué quiere este viejo degenerado ahora".

Después de decir "Sorbete de limón" contraseña que por cierto el demasiado confiado Dumbledore no había cambiado desde… ¿Nunca?; ambos avanzaron escaleras arriba hacia el torreón que hacía las veces de despacho.

Nada más llegar el hombre les recibió con un saludo y una inclinación leve de cabeza, al mismo tiempo que le hacía señas a McGonagall para que se retirara. Pero antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca, Dumbledore tuvo que lidiar con el inminente enfrentamiento.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, sangresucia?!-. Draco había sido el primero. Previsible, asintió Albus.

-Sé lo mismo que tú, estúpido Malfoy.- Respondió a la defensiva Hermione.

-Pues, lárgate. Me han dicho que en la biblioteca hay una montaña de libros esperando a que vayas a comértelos, y quizá así coges alguna curva, porque lo que es ahora… - Escupió Draco sarcástico mientras la miraba sin el menor atisbo de deseo en la mirada, de arriba abajo.

-¿¡Qué has dicho, estúpido hurón oxigenado!?-. Chilló muy cabreada ya la Gryffindor.

-¡SILEEENCIOO!- Grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones el director, atrayendo así la atención de sus dos estudiantes.- Nadie se va a marchar de aquí, señor Malfoy, porque tengo que tratar un asunto con ustedes. Pero claro, si son lo suficientemente adultos para escuchar, sino…- Dumbledore desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del despacho, avisándoles.

-Perdón, director.- Hermione se hundió un poco en sus silla.

-Puede continuar.- Respondió el Malfoy altaneramente como de costumbre. El rubio se mantuvo de pie y un tanto alejado al escritorio del más mayor cerca del cual se hallaba sentada la morena.

-Bien. Entonces, comencemos.- Apoyó los codos en su mesa y entrecruzó todos los dedos delante de su rostro.

-Señor Malfoy, el profesor McAllister me ha informado de que no va usted muy bien en su clase, ¿no es así?- Albus sonrió ligeramente al ver la cara de indignación y frustración que le dirigía el rubio platino.- Bueno, pues usted sabrá perfectamente que si usted llegara en algún momento a suspender una evaluación completa de la clase de Estudios Muggles, se le retiraría el título de Premio Anual y con él todos sus privilegios, bueno, y al mismo tiempo sus obligaciones…- La cara de Malfoy era un poema con cada palabra que el director pronunciaba. Mas Hermione estaba completamente desconcertada, ¿qué hacía ella allí?- Por lo que el profesorado y yo, después de mucho discutir, hemos llegado a un acuerdo y hemos encontrado una posible solución por la cual podría salvar su título y todo lo que este conlleva.-

Draco miraba ahora al hombre expectante. Aunque algo dentro de él le decía que lo siguiente que el director iba a decir no le iba a gustar nada. Quizá era por esa sonrisa malévola que se le iba formando en la comisura del labio, quizá por la diversión que veía brillar en sus pequeños y oscuros ojos tras esas gafas inventadas en la época por la que Merlín acababa de nacer, quizás, solo quizás. Y entonces, ocurrió una catástrofe.

-Hemos decidido que usted debe realizar todo lo que queda de trimestre en una escuela del Londres muggle.-

A Draco se le heló la sangre y entró en un estado de shock.

Hermione, por su parte intentaba acallar las sonoras carcajadas que saldrían de su garganta sin no se controlaba después de oír las palabras del director y girarse a mirar el rostro del ahora posiblemente en coma chico rubio platino, (de bote en su sincera opinión).

-Y que la señorita Granger, aquí presente, le acompañará para ser su tutora personal debido a sus amplios conocimientos sobre el mundo muggle.-

Y entonces la escena volvió a dar un giro inesperado. Hermione paró de reír de golpe y puso cara de espanto; mientras que Draco pareció recuperarse del coma y empezara a abrir la boca para gritar una sarta de insultos.

Y eso pasó. Diez segundos después de que los gritos y llantos comenzaran Dumbledore hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita y tras susurrar _Silencio, _ambos estudiantes quedaron silenciados contra su voluntad.

-Terminaré de explicarles los detalles de esta manera. Luego, si tienen alguna queja que se pueda resolver, expónganla al final.- Ambos asintieron, una ya decaída viendo lo que iba a ocurrir inevitablemente y el otro desafiando furiosamente con la mirada al mago mayor.

-Como iba diciendo, señorita Granger, usted es la única persona cualificada debido a su facilidad para estudiar, a sus perfectas calificaciones y a su condición de Premio Anual, para acompañar al joven Malfoy en su "viaje de estudios". A causa de todo ello, esto no será un problema para usted. Además, se le otorgarán treinta puntos extra en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S, gracias a esta actividad extraescolar. Y sabiendo a donde apuntan sus ideales sé que usted no dejará escapar esta oportunidad.- Hermione asintió casi imperceptiblemente, resignada.- Y usted, señor Malfoy, conociendo su historial, y también su futuro bastante ambicioso, no hará falta decirle que necesita de esta oportunidad. No la desaproveche.- Todavía cabreado pero ya algo más calmado, Malfoy asintió también al director. Podría ser muchas cosas, pero tonto no era. Y ese viejo chocho tenía razón. Lo necesitaba.

-Bien, procederé a retirar el hechizo silenciador.- Volvió a realizar un suave movimiento con la varita y los dos chicos notaros como el aire volvía a la zona de sus cuerdas vocales, recuperando así el habla.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- Dumbledore sonrió cordial.

-No.- Respondió seca y amargamente Draco. Había perdido esa batalla nada más comenzarla y eso le dolía más que un golpe real.

-Pro-Profesor… ¿Cuándo saldríamos?- Susurró Hermione mirando todavía al suelo.

-Mañana mismo por la tarde. Se les otorgarán los materiales necesarios para continuar el temario de todas sus clases actuales allí, y se les dará tiempo para informar a sus familiares y amigos. Luego, cogerán el translador que hay en Hogsmeade y, junto a sus equipajes, aparecerán en su nuevo hogar durante los próximos tres meses.-

-Por cierto, deberán cooperar en todo momento, sino, siento decir que esta tarea habrá sido tan solo una pérdida de tiempo para ambos.- Hermione levantó la cabeza y la giró para mirar a Draco durante unos instantes. Aunque intentaban mirarse con odio, en la mirada de ambos podía verse el brillo de la incertidumbre por lo que vendría los meses siguientes.

-Bueno, sin nada más que decir, pueden retirarse. Nos vemos mañana por la tarde. ¡Ah! Y buenos días.- Consiguió decir justo antes de que un enfadado rubio saliera casi cerrándole la puerta en las narices a su compañera que, simplemente susurró un "Buenos días para usted también, profesor.", y, abriéndola de nuevo, salió silenciosamente.

Segundos después todo su despacho volvía a estar en silencio a excepción del crepitar del fuego en l chimenea.

Dumbledore miró a Fawkes y sonrió tanto que las arrugas de su rostro se incrementaron notablemente, y sus ojos desaparecieron debajo de sus gafas.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Esta había sido su mejor idea en años.

…**...**

**Y hasta aquí el Prólogo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les llama la atención? Espero poder seguirla pronto porque me ilusiona mucho y disfruto bastante escribiéndola y metiéndome en la mente de Draco. Jejeje.**

**Bueno, volveré en cuanto pueda. No lo duden. Los quiero muchísimo.**

**¿Me dejarían un review?**

**FairyBlanca.**


	2. Chapter 2: Capítulo 1: ¿Despedida?

**Hoy no hablaré mucho, pues como podéis ver he actualizado pronto. ;) **

**Así que, sin más que decir, dejaré lo típico y luego la continuación con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que me tiene intrigada hasta a mí misma. XD **_**Advertencias:**_

**-**Cambios de escena: **oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo **-Los pensamientos puede que no estén señalados de ninguna forma, o incluso mezclados con las observaciones. -….- Diálogos. -Posible lenguaje fuerte o subido de tono y violencia explícita. -Posible lime y más adelante lemon. -Posibles spoilers de ¿algo? Y posibles invenciones mías de cosas que quizá ni son posibles en Harry Potter. Sí es así, disculpen. -¡Ah! ¡Y puede que haya revivido un poquito a Dumbledore y a algún otro…! (¿No les importa?)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes e historia reconocibles que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad son exclusivamente de la jefa y señora J. , creadora de Draco-Dios-encerrado-en-un-cuerpo-mortal-que-derrocha-sexappeal-Malfoy, Hermione y el resto. Solamente el intento de historia es mío.

**Y, por cierto, quería hacer un especial agradecimiento a la primera persona que sigue este fic, por lo que, este capítulo se lo dedico a… ¡Aigo Snape! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y apoyo!**

…**.…..Aprendiendo a ser muggle…..…**

**1.¿Despedidas?**

**Draco's POV**

Si el día no podía irme peor, aparece ese viejo loco y ¡ZAS!

Lo tenía que haber supuesto desde el instante que esa arpía cartera de Dumbi apareció en la clase.¡ARG!

¡Y encima con Granger! ¡Esa asquerosa sangresucia!

No, la vida no le podía ir peor a Draco Malfoy en esos instantes, bueno, y durante los próximos tres meses. O, sí…

Draco caminaba furiosamente por los oscuros pasadizos de las mazmorras. Se dirigía a su sala común para hacer su equipaje para su larga y tortuosa estancia rodeado de repugnantes muggles y de la-asquerosa-sangresucia-Granger-perrito-faldero-de-McGonagall, cuando chocó con algo que le recordaba siniestramente a Myrtle la Llorona.

-¡Draquito!- Lloriqueaba la desmejorada chica. Su pelo negro largo estaba completamente despeinado, y había pasado de estar liso a ser una maraña gigante de nudos; sus ojos rojos y llorosos parecían haber recibido una bomba de tinta negra lanzada sin avisar pues con tanto llanto todo el maquillaje se le había corrido y realizaba largos caminos negros hasta su cuello; y su nariz moqueaba continuamente. Pero lo más horrible, sin duda alguna, era su voz. Si antes sonaba como el estridente chillido du un gato pariendo, ahora era como eso pero además el gato había sido atropellado y daba sus últimos alaridos de dolor. Y no es broma, porque Pansy Parkinson en esos instantes podía haber pasado perfectamente por el fantasma de la chica asesinada hace cincuenta años en los baños.

-¿Pa-Pansy? ¿Eres tú?- Draco estaba desconcertado. La chica era una melodramática de cojones, pero ¿cómo había terminado así? Esto era fuerte hasta para ella.

-¡¿Es cierto?! ¡¿Es verdad lo que van chillando por ahí la comadreja y San Potter?! ¿Te marchas? ¿¡Y con la sangresucia asquerosa esa?!- La morena pasaba de la desesperación total a la rabia pura.

-Sí, es cierto.- Respondió seco el rubio y puso una mueca de asco por la realidad contra la que la chica despotricaba y por las pintas que esta traía.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO OLVIDASTE QUIÉN ERES?! ¿¡O…NO SERÁ QUE TE GUSTA ESA PERRA?!- Los gritos de Pansy ya eran insoportables.

-Ya, Pansy.- Draco no elevó la voz en ningún momento.- Obviamente no es nada de eso, pero quiero que tengas muy claro algo que pareces haber olvidado.- Él situó sus labios en un solo movimiento junto al oído de ella. Y susurró con frialdad.- Solo porque seas mi "puta habitual" no te da ningún derecho a siquiera levantarme el tono, ni, a mucho menos, hacerme reclamaciones de ningún tipo. Nuestro intento de contrato matrimonial se rompió hace mucho tiempo, y me alegro.- Hizo una leve pausa para oír como la respiración de la chica se cortaba e intentaba contener las lágrimas que, ahora sí, querían salir con fuerza.- ¿Quién querría casarse con la zorra a la que todo el colegio se ha follado? Soy un Malfoy, nunca se te ocurra olvidarlo.- Y alejó y se dirigió de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin.

La chica, hundida y humillada, se dejó caer al suelo y estalló en llanto.

Draco suspiró. Ese tipo de mujeres nunca entendían. Siempre se había preguntado cómo había acabado esa idiota en Slytherin, y seguía sin descubrir la respuesta.

Bueno, iba a echar de menos su cuerpo, porque estaba muy buena y sus habilidades eran… bueno, como decirlo… Muy placenteras. Pero la verdad no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. Cuando volviera del estúpido viaje del viejo chocho, esa zorra ya estaría otra vez a sus pies suplicando que la llevara a su habitación. Sí, el dinero hacía mucho. Pero el dinero y el sexappeal juntos lo hacían todo. Y él tenía suficiente de ambas para veinte vidas.

Giró a la derecha en la esquina y casi se dio de bruces con la puerta de entrada a su sala común. Eso por tener la mente en otra parte.

-"Muerte a los impuros".- Y con estas palabras, el cuadro del hombre viejo con una mirada escalofriante, se movió a la izquierda con un chasquido y dio paso a el pasillo de entrada a los dormitorios de las serpientes.

Nada más entrar, lo primero en lo que se fijó Draco era en el increíble silencio incómodo que recorría su sala común. Los segundo, las miradas de desconfianza de todas las personas que se encontraban en ella, todas fijas en su persona. Y su mente unió cabos.

Todos le miraban acusadoramente y le exigían una explicación a una noticia que, por lo visto, la sangresucia no había tardado en anunciar a todo el mundo.

¡Joder! ¡Solo había ido al baño a echarse agua en la cara para aclarar sus ideas después de salir del despacho de Dumbledore! ¡¿Qué cojones había pasado en sus quince minutos de ausencia en sociedad?!

Uno de sus "mejores amigos" se acercó a él lentamente. Zabini se situó de pie delante de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado Draco?- Dijo, muy serio. El pervertido Blaise había pasado a ser la seriedad en persona. Hoy podía pasar cualquier cosa. Definitivamente el mundo había perdido la cabeza.

-Nada, Zabini. Me tengo que marchar este trimestre por orden del viejo loco de Dumbledore o todo se irá al traste.- No quería darle más explicaciones. Blaise no le caía mal realmente, pero tampoco se fiaba del todo de ese muchacho alocado que no sabía mantener la boca cerrada.

-Entonces es verdad.- La voz de Nott se oyó por todo el lugar cuando bajo el libro que estaba leyendo con grana atención delante de su rostro antes de que Blaise hablara.-¿Qué va a pasar?- La mirada medio adormilada de Theodore competía con el tono de fría preocupación de sus palabras.

-Ya os he dicho que nada.- Draco no perdía en ningún momento su mirada dura y seria y su tono calmado de voz.- Todo seguirá igual. Haré ese estúpido curso o lo que sea, y luego volveré aquí. Y NADA VA A CAMBIAR.-Remarcó cada palabra al hablar.

-Bueno, entonces, tema zanjado.- Anunció Nott.

-Me alegra que me comprendas, Theo.- Le respondió el rubio con una mirada gélida.- Ya podéis largaros todos.- El tono de voz de Draco se elevó por primera vez en toda la "conversación".

Todos lo Slytherins excepto Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, prácticamente corrieron asustados a sus habitaciones.

-No hacía falta que los asustaras, Draco.- Medio susurró Blaise.

-Y a ti que te importa, Blaise. Son unos putos entrometidos. Y no distan mucho de ti.- Habló el rubio de espaldas a su compañero, sirviéndose un vaso de whiskey de fuego del mini-bar.

-¡Eh,Eh! ¡Qué yo no te he hecho nada, tío!- Blaise hizo movimientos con las manos en plan "tranquilidad". Sí, llamada universal, Zabini había vuelto.

-Y…Con que… ¿Granger, eh Draco?- A Malfoy se le crispó una ceja.-Es una impura. Lo sé. Pero, no me dirás que no tiene un buen polvo, ¿no?- La mirada de Blaise había pasado a ser la típica lasciva que tanto repugnaba a Draco. No soportaba esa faceta del Zabini. Le daban arcadas solo de recordar lo que este era capaz de hacer.

-No puedo creer que digas eso, Zabini. Es repulsivo que puedas pensar así. Aunque para algo tenía que servir la única neurona que tienes. Y ya que no es para tus estudios, debido a tus notas, en algo la invertirás…Pero eso es cosa tuya. Solo no te la tires conmigo cerca.- La cara de asco de Draco se incrementó.

-Bueno, Draco. Solo decía que está buena. No hace falta que te pongas así.- Bufó el insultado.- Nott, tío, defiéndeme.-

-Tiene razón, Blaise.- Respondió Theo a su llamado sin despegar los ojos del libro.

-¿Qué lees, Theo? ¿Otro libro sobre la Historia de la Magia? Si sigues así vas a acabar como la comelibros.- Le apuñaló el Malfoy verbalmente. Y ese era su mejor amigo. Al menos, en el que más confiaba.

-Yo soy así.- Le habló con simpleza el castaño.

Los ojos azules turquesa de Theodore Nott se perdieron entre los párrafos del libro que, con tanto entusiasmo leía, desconectándose de todo en ese instante.

-Genial. Ya ha puesto "esa mirada".- Señaló Zabini.- Le hemos perdido.- Dramáticamente se colocó una mano sobre la frente para luego hacer como que se desmallaba.

Draco rodó los ojos justo antes de ponerlos en blanco. Eso lo hacía mucho en presencia de esos dos.

-Por cierto, ¿y Pansy? Salió a buscarte lloriqueando antes. ¿La has visto?- Preguntó el ojimarrón.

-Sí.-

-Por tu mirada diría que ha habido pelea. Parece que alguien se quedó sin sexo durante una temporada, ¿eh?- Rió Blaise.

-No digas tonterías, Zabini. ¿Recuerdas? Me voy. Para cuando este de vuelta esa zorra estará suplicando que me la tire.- Dijo con autosuficiencia el más alto.

-Cierto.- Sonrió.- Bueno, pero cuando estés allí, a solas, con Granger, sin tu máquina-de-liberar-tensiones-Parkinson, no te la tires. Es mía.- Su mirada volvió a oscurecerse de deseo.

-Toda tuya. Nunca me acostaría con esa impura. No sé ni porqué lo dudas.-

-Cierto, de nuevo.-Miró unos segundos pensativamente al techo y luego suspiró.- Bueno, hasta pronto, Draco. Me voy a buscar a alguien que caliente mi cama esta noche y, posiblemente, toda la mañana también.-

Draco lo vio marcharse y dio un largo trago a la bebida que se había servido minutos atrás.

Iban a ser unos meses muy largos. Y todavía no habían comenzado.

Por de pronto iba a matar a la comadreja y al cararrajada por ir hablando por ahí sin permiso. Esos cabrones le habían montado una buena. Con lo que el odiaba tener que dar explicaciones a alguien. Menos a esa panda de idiotas que se creían alguien.

Levantó el vaso de whiskey de fuego y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo **

**Hermione's POV (Minutos antes de que Draco saliera del baño)**

Siempre había respetado muchísimo al Profesor Dumbledore. Siempre pensó que era uno de los mayores y más brillantes magos del mundo. Y, nunca, ni cuando mandó a Harry a tantas y tantas misiones suicida, pensó que había perdido el juicio, pensó que lo que hacía no tenía ningún sentido. Hasta esa mañana.

Puede que fuera porque esta vez era ella la que había sido mandada a la boca del lobo contra su voluntad. Puede que fuera por el brillo psicópata que vio durante un segundo en sus ojos al anunciar de forma divertida su "cursillo de invierno". O, simplemente, puede que fuera porque ella no era capaz de comprender cómo podía ser una decisión acertada mandarla a ella y a Malfoy a un pisito en Londres, para cooperar juntos en el mundo muggle sin matarse el uno al otro. Era inexplicable cómo se le había podido ocurrir semejante idea y además cómo los profesores le habían apoyado para que la llevara a cabo.

Pero, tras mucho pensar y pensar en ello, y ver que ya no había ninguna salida, se rindió a lo inevitable. Viviría con Malfoy tres meses y además tendría que intentar enseñarle al mismo tiempo que estudiaba todas sus clases.

Miró unos segundos al techo mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Agarró con más fuerza todos los libros de las asignaturas que había tenido ese día y los materiales de escritura, y suspiró.

Tres meses con Malfoy… Incluso podrían ser buenos… Si no fuera un narcisista, ególatra, prepotente, racista, capullo, niño-rico-mimado, gilipollas, egoísta, caprichoso, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

¡AH! Y no olvidemos mortífago y posible asesino.

La morena volvió a suspirar, hastiada. Susurró un "Como Nargles en Navidad" al retrato de la Señora Gorda y entró con paso desanimado en su sala común. Allí estaban Ginny y Neville estudiando para su examen de Artimancia en una mesa un poco apartada, Seamus y Dean hablando alegremente sobre el último partido de Quidditch en el que las "Holyhead Harpies" habían vencido de forma aplastante al equipo irlandés "Kenmare Kestrels"; Parvati y Lavender tumbadas en un sofá leyendo e último número de "Corazón de Bruja" y riéndose tontamente cada vez que pasaban una página; y, cómo no, Harry y Ron, en vez de estudiar para su examen de Pociones, perdían el tiempo echando una partida tras otra de ajedrez mágico.

Y luego, como siempre, a última hora quién tendría que ayudarles: Ella.

Dios, ¿algún día madurarían esos dos?

Hermione sonrió con ese pensamiento mientras caminaba hacia ellos con un poco más de energía para hacer frente a lo que se avecinaba. Porque sí, Ron y Harry podían ser cualquier cosa, pero con ella tenían una especie de sobreprotección de hermano mayor que a veces resultaba demasiado agobiante.

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y la retuvo en sus pulmones. Luego, habló:

-Harry, Ron, me voy mañana de viaje.- Ambos giraron la cabeza instantáneamente hacia ella como con un resorte.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?- El primero en gritar fue Ron. En su cara podía leerse ya la angustia por el examen de Pociones que acababa de recordar a causa de la posible incapacidad de Hermione para ayudarlo prepararlo.

-Dumbledore me ha incluido en un curso de invierno.- Continuó insegura.- Voy a hacer de tutora, y por eso tengo que pasar este trimestre en el Londres muggle.- Los dos abrieron tanto la boca que les podría haber cabido un puño dentro.- Estudiaré y viviré allí durante tres meses.- Y cuando parecía que, o bien estallaban en gritos de quejas, o bien en llanto y súplicas para que no se marchara; Hermione intentó arreglarlo… Un poco.- Pero no os preocupéis. Solo serán unos meses. Nos veremos el próximo curso. ¡Y en Navidad me acercaré a la Madriguera como todos los años!- Pero sus ánimos fingidos no surtían efecto, sus caras seguían con los ceños fruncidos y un cabreo más que evidente.

-¿Y por qué tienes que hacer eso, Herms?- Le preguntó ya más calmado Harry.

-Son tareas para subir la puntuación de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., y además, Dumbledore en persona me lo pidió…- Razonó la chica, intentando convencerse a sí misma más que a sus amigos.

-Bueno, si Dumbledore te lo pidió expresamente será por algo. Todo lo que hace tiene algún sentido. Pero sabes que te echaremos mucho de menos. Todo el tiempo que no pases aquí será tiempo que no pasamos contigo en Hogwarts, y sabes que este colegio sin ti, no es lo mismo.- Le sonrió sincero El-niño-que-sobrevivió.

-Gracias, Harry. Yo también os echaré mucho en falta. Sobre todo cuando ese estúpido niñato engreído me…- Hermione estaba metida tanto en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba que no se dio ni cuenta de que estaba contado de más.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!- Volvió a chillar colérico el pelirrojo.- ¿¡QUÉ ESTÚPIDO NIÑATO ENGREÍDO!? ¿No te ibas sola, Herms?- Inquirió el Weasley cuando terminó de reclamar.

Mierda. Justo cuando creía que se había librado y que todo sería tranquilo hasta que sus amigos se enteraran (en el último segundo, claro), tuvo que abrir su enorme bocaza y largar información.

Y así, Hermione Granger, que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, enmudeció. Ella no estaba hecha para mentir, solo para seguir las normas al pie dela letra y ser una persona- maldijo internamente- Muy sincera. Así que no le quedaba otra salida.

-No. Debo ser la tutora de Malfoy.- Y aunque dijo estas palabras lo más bajo posible, sus amigos las escucharon y, segundos después también todos los que estaban de espectadores en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¿¡MALFOY!?- Bueno, lo gritaron tan fuerte que quizá hasta Hagrid en su cabaña los había oído, y, por descontado, todo el colegio.

-¡¿Hermione, cómo has aceptado algo así?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Perdiste el juicio?!- Harry comenzó el interrogatorio, mas Ron no tardó ni un instante en apoyarle.

-¿¡EL HURÓN OXIGENADO!? ¿¡Estás bajo el influjo de algún hechizo!? ¡¿Poción?! ¡¿Maleficio?!- Continuó ya, desesperado.

Y así siguieron durante unos minutos hasta que la chica no aguantó más.

-¡Bueno, ya basta!- Ambos chicos se callaron abruptamente y la miraron fijamente esperando una explicación con sentido.- ¿¡Creéis que yo quiero irme con ese idiota racista a vivir en la misma casa e ir a los mismos sitios juntos por propia voluntad!? ¡Y por si queda alguna duda: NO! Le odio igual, o más que vosotros así que no vengáis a pedirme explicaciones cuando ni yo tengo la respuesta de la mayoría de ellas. Solo sé que el director me lo ha propuesto como una tarea a superar a mí. ¡Solo a mí! Y encima ganaré un montón de puntos que me vendrían muy bien para mis exámenes para el estupendo futuro que me gustaría tener solo por enseñarle a un idiota mimado y narcisista cosas que yo sé desde que llevaba pañales. Así que, perdonen si no les pedí permiso antes, Papá y Mamá; no creí que fuera una decisión suya.- Terminó observándoles con dureza.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera Lavender y Parvati, a las que se veía a la legua que se morían a reventar por ser las primeras en preguntar por su futura estancia con Draco Malfoy.

Luego, Harry cambió su mirada por una de disculpa.

-Lo sentimos Herms. No quisimos decir eso. Pero ya sabes. Bueno… ¿ Malfoy? Es lo peor que podía haber pasado… Pero si de verdad quieres hacer esto y te viene bien… Nosotros te apoyaremos, ¿verdad, Ron?- El moreno le dio un codazo al ojiazul todavía un tanto reacio a aceptar semejante idea. Pero al final, cedió.

-Claro, Herms, tú siempre tienes razón, ¿no?- Y le regaló una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-Pero comprenderás que vayamos a "hablar" antes con el hurón para dejarle unos puntos claros, ¿verdad Hermione?-Le sonrieron intentando aparentar bromear. - Bueno, nos vamos a por unos pasteles al Gran Comedor. He oído que los elfos domésticos de las cocinas han creado un nuevo sabor de pastel de calabaza.- La chica intentó ignorar el penúltimo comentario de Harry, y la fuerza con la que Ron agarraba su varita, por lo que cuando ambos chicos salieron con paso decidido de la sala, ni se dio la vuelta para despedirlos.

Pero tampoco es que tuviera tiempo, pues un milisegundo después de su salida, Lavender y Parvati se lanzaron sobre ella como alma que lleva el diablo. Seguidas por Ginny que como estaba un poco más lejos tardó un poco más.

-¡Hermione! ¿¡Cómo no nos lo habías contado!? ¿¡Malfoy!? ¿¡El Dios del Sexo?!- ¡¿Dios del Sexo?! Pensó horrorizada la Granger. ¿De dónde habían sacado eso esas dos, o tres, locas?

-Es verdad, Mione. Sabes que Malfoy no me gusta nada y mucho menos sabiendo que fue un mortífago y el papel que jugó en la Guerra pero… Es bastante atractivo, ¿no será peligroso?- Miraba a Ginny como si le hubieran salido cinco ojos más y se hubiera puesto verde. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Es que esas dos le habían lavado el cerebro?

-Ginny, no sé cómo puedes decir eso. Claro que será peligroso, pero no porque pueda tener alguna relación con él, lo que sería completamente imposible, sino porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, es un racista y,- pocas veces reconocería eso en voz alta, debido a su gran orgullo- hay algo en su mirada y su forma de actuar que… Da miedo.- Todas la miraron intrigadas.- Ha pasado de ser un niñato insufrible que se metía con todo el mundo a parecer un hombre frío y calculador…-

-Sí, esa es la parte importante: "Hombre". Tú misma lo has dicho; has notado que está "crecidito", ¿eh?- La miró inquisidora y pícaramente Parvati Patil.

-Eso, no nos vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Sabemos que te parece atractivo.- La apoyó su amiga del alma.- Vamos que está bueno.-Intentó aclarar cuando vio la cara de desconcierto de Hermione, creyendo que era porque no había entendido su comentario anterior.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Solo esperaba que Harry y Ron, solo hubieran dicho bobadas y no se metieran en líos. Pero ella realmente sabía que ellos no habían salido solo a tomar un tentempié en el Gran Comedor.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo **

**Draco's POV **

Draco andaba dando grandes zancadas hacia el Gran Comedor. Era el único sitio que aún no había registrado en busca de esos dos idiotas.

Y, justo antes de entrar, se encontró, frente con frente, con los que andaba buscando.

-¡Oh, qué bien, justo a quienes andaba buscando: Potty y Weasel! ¿Qué pasa imbéciles, no sabéis mantener a boca cerrada?- Insultó mordaz el rubio.

-¿¡De qué coño hablas Malfoy!?- Respondió Ron.

-¡Sí, explícate!- Harry y Ron ya le apuntaban con sendas varitas firmemente sujetas.

-¿¡Pues de qué va a ser!? ¡Del estúpido viaje con la asquerosa sangresucia!- Las miradas de los miembros del Trío de Oro se endurecieron notablemente.- ¡No habéis tardado ni un segundo en contarlo por todo el colegio! ¿Qué pasa? Queréis que me la lleve lejos para no tener que volver a soportarle, ¿eh? Pues olvidadlo, eso no va a pasar. Me repugnan las impuras sabelotodo.- Un brillo maligno brilló en su mirada. Y, un instante después ya tenía a Ron encima y a Harry lanzando su primer _Expelliarmus._

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella, hurón de mierda!- Le gritaba el Weasley mientras le golpeaba a lo muggle.

Al mismo tiempo que intentaba librarse del pobretón desviaba con gran precisión los conjuros lanzados por El-niño-que-vivió-para-joderme-la-vida.

Ya se había quitado al pelirrojo de encima no sin que antes le hiciera un par de brechas en la cabeza y en la ceja, y llevaba desviados unos cinco_ Despulso, Reducto _y_ Desmaius _de Potter cuando llegaron corriendo McGonagall y el enano de Flitwick.

Los profesores pusieron fin a lo que quedaba de pelea y observaron el resultado de esta: Ron inconsciente tumbado en el suelo con un serio golpe en la cabeza y varios moretones por todo el cuerpo; Harry sujetándose un brazo que sangraba a chorreones por un _Rictusempra _de Malfoy que no le había dado tiempo a desviar y apuntando al rubio con decisión; y a Malfoy con varias brechas y cortes por el rostro, los nudillos sangrando, una pierna petrificada y un brazo también flácido, inutilizado.

Tras negar con la cabeza, Minerva levantó a Ron levitando y ordenó al resto que la siguieran a la enfermería.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo **

**Hermione's POV **

Unas horas después Madame Pomfrey terminaba de curar las heridas del último de sus pacientes cuando Hermione entró abriendo de un golpe las puertas, seguida de Ginny.

Miró a las únicas tres camas ocupadas de la enfermería y reprimió un gritó de frustración.

¡Su última noche en Hogwarts hasta dentro de tres meses y la pasaría en la enfermería cuidando a los dos idiotas de sus mejores amigos que no habían podido controlar su vena sobreprotectora!

Y suspiró por séptima vez ese día.

_¿En serio no esperabas algo como esto? No seas ingenua Hermione, era obvio._

Y ella no pudo más que asentir mentalmente a esa voz que chillaba por todos lados "Te lo dije", llamada conciencia.

…**...**

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo uno!**

**Intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude por que intenten no ser muy malos conmigo, que es muy tarde y mañana tengo clase. Sniff…**

**Y ahora sí, me despido por un tiempo seguro que tardaré un poco en regresar. Las obligaciones regresan con el nuevo trimestre y yo tengo muchas. Tengo que aplicarme en mis estudios, así que, muchos besos. **

**¿Me dejarían un review?**

**Nos leemos en cuanto pueda. Os quiero mucho.**

**FairyBlanca.**


	3. Chapter 3:Capítulo 2:Nuevas experiencias

**¡He vuelto de entre los muertos! Jejeje;)**

**Esta vez no os voy a entretener mucho, solo daré las gracias a todos los que le dieron a seguir o a favorito en esta historia. Y haré una especial mención a **_**hina230**_**, una persona maravillosa que se detuvo a dejarme un review precioso.**

**Y para demostrar lo que me ilusionaron sus certeras palabras, ¡le dedico este capítulo a **_**hina230**_**!**

**¡Las **_**advertencias**_**!**

-Cambios de escena: **oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

-Los pensamientos puede que no estén señalados de ninguna forma, o incluso mezclados con las observaciones.

-….- Diálogos.

-Posible lenguaje fuerte o subido de tono y violencia explícita.

-Posibles spoilers de ¿algo? Y posibles invenciones mías de cosas que quizá ni son posibles en Harry Potter. Sí es así, disculpen.

-¡Ah! ¡Y puede que haya revivido un poquito a Dumbledore y a algún otro…! (¿No les importa?)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad son exclusivamente de la jefa y señora J. , creadora de Draco-Dios-encerrado-en-un-cuerpo-mortal-que-derrocha-sexappeal-Malfoy y el resto. Solamente el intento de historia es mío.

**.~.~.~.~. Aprendiendo a ser muggle .~.~.~.~.**

**2\. Nuevas experiencias.**

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Después de los millones de besos y abrazos de despedida con Ginny y Luna, las sonrisas y palabras de apoyo de Harry y Ron para soportar lo que en su opinión era una muerte segura, y las miradas cómplices seguidas de unos "Tirátelo todos los días", "Qué suerte tienes", "Cuéntanoslo todo con detalles cuando vuelvas" de Parvati y Lavender; por fin, salió de la enfermería.

Malfoy, por suerte, se había marchado justo antes de que todos los llantos de la emotiva despedida comenzaran. En cuanto Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que ya podía ponerse en pie, había salido de la cama de un salto para luego marcharse sin siquiera dignarse a mirarles.

Sí, definitivamente estos iban a ser unos meses muy largos.

**DRACO'S POV**

El rubio caminaba con paso rápido y decidido en dirección a su sala común.

Recogería su equipaje, se subiría al tren e ignoraría en lo posible la presencia de esa estúpida sangresucia amiga de perdedores de los cuales no merecía la pena ni mencionar el nombre, durante los próximos meses.

Aferrándose a esa idea, entró en su habitación y llamó a uno de sus elfos domésticos.

_¡PLOP! _

-¿Qué desea, amo?- Los grandes ojos de la repugnante alimaña brillaban cada vez que lo miraba. Qué asco.

-Lleva mi equipaje al tren que hay cruzando el Lago Negro y colócalo en el vagón de carga.-

-¿Nada más, amo?- Preguntó, ilusionado.

-No.-Zanjó en rubio hastiado.-Largo.-.

_¡PLOP!_

En cuanto el elfo doméstico se hubo marchado, Draco salió de la habitación en dirección a la sala común, y allí encontró lo que esperaba.

Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott le esperaban, espatarrado con una copa de Whiskey de Fuego en la mano el primero, y leyendo un libro gigante el segundo.

-Vaya, Zabini… Parece que nadie te ha enseñado modales…-Comentó con lengua viperina el ojigris.

-Joder, Malfoy… Vas a hacer que te eche de menos y todo.- Respondió el moreno burlón, incorporándose.- Toma.- Le entregó un trozo diminuto de papel arrancado y doblado.- Toda la información la tienes ahí.-.

-Espero que de verdad esté todo.- Gruñó con cara de pocos amigos el más alto.

-Lo está, Draco.- Mencionó Theodore entrando en la conversación, pero sin separar los ojos de la página que estaba leyendo.- Blaise lo ha copiado todo tal cual y las ha repartido. No tienes que preocuparte, yo estaba presente cuando lo hacía.-

-Está bien, Theo.- Suavizó el tono.- Bueno, me voy ya. Adiós, capullos.-Se despidió de espaldas saludando a la nada con una mano en alto, al mismo tiempo que guardaba el trozo de papel en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

-Hasta luego, gilipollas. ¡Y recuerda! ¡No te tires a la sangresucia! ¡Es mía!- Terminó un muy sonriente Blaise.

No obtuvo respuesta, mas le pareció oír un "¡PUAJ! ¡PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!" procedente del pasillo.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Hermione se sentía como una completa idiota, pero en esa situación tampoco podía hacer otra cosa. Bueno, más bien no quería.

Cuando habían subido al tren ambos intentaron alejarse lo máximo posible del otro, mas solo tardaron un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que el Expreso de Hogwarts solo tenía habilitado un único vagón.

Por mucho que intentaron de forma bastante patética abrir las puertas de otros vagones, el resultado fue siempre el mismo: Ninguno.

Sintiéndose derrotados por un objeto inanimado, pero tratando de mostrar indiferencia ante lo ocurrido, ambos entraron en la pequeña estancia.

Y así es como se encontraban en este instante y como pasarían el resto del largo viaje: Sentados lo más alejados el uno del otro, pegados contra sus respectivos cristales –Hermione contra la ventana que daba al exterior y Draco a la cristalera tras la que se veía el pasillo del tren-, y en completo silencio.

Y por ello Hermione se sentía incómoda y en tensión, no sabiendo qué podía esperar del rubio oxigenado. Pero tras un par de horas de incertidumbre, decidió que podía tranquilizarse un poco y dejar de observar por el rabillo del ojo al ojigris como una psicópata acosadora.

Sacó el libro de Estudio de Runas Antiguas y se dispuso a estudiar un poco hasta que llegaran a su destino.

Draco, por su parte, continuó mirando por la cristalera, perdido en sus pensamientos.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

La situación no mejoró cuando bajaron del tren en el Andén nueve y tres cuartos, Draco andaba por delante de Hermione manteniéndose en todo momento a gran distancia de ella.

Y así cruzaron toda la estación hasta detenerse en la puerta de entrada.

Y por fin, Draco habló:

-Granger, ¿hacia dónde tenemos que ir?- Interrogó barriendo toda la calle con la mirada.

Hermione sacó la carta con toda la información necesaria que el director Dumbledore les había entregado justo antes de marcharse y leyó en voz alta su destino:

-Valley Road 54.-

-Vale, ¿y dónde se supone qué está eso?- Inquirió malhumorado.

Hermione mantuvo la calma y bajo la atenta mirada del Malfoy sacó de su diminuto bolso de mano –poseedor de un hechizo de ampliación indetectable-, un móvil plateado.

-Granger, ¿de qué nos va a servir una tabaquera para saber dónde se encuentra nuestro alojamiento?-El intento de comentario sarcástico quedó eclipsado en el instante en el que la morena levantó la tapa del aparato, revelando así la pantalla de cristal iluminada.

-¿Granger, por qué la tabaquera muestra imágenes?-Continúo bombardeando con preguntas el chico mientras la bruja abría el menú para encontrar las aplicaciones. Draco jamás lo reconocería pero se encontraba fascinado con aquel objeto muggle.

-¡Oh! ¡Se está moviendo! ¿Granger, por qué se mueve?-.

-¡Joder, Malfoy! ¡Sí que no tienes ni idea de nada sobre el mundo muggle, ¿eh?!-. Le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Pues claro. ¿Por qué tendría que saber yo algo sobre esas criaturas despreciables? Ellos deberían aprender de nosotros, no al revés. Si no fuera por esa estúpida Ley de Confidencialidad sobre el Mundo Mágico…-.

-Vale, Malfoy. Lo pillo. Eres demasiado rico e importante para rebajarte a conocer la cultura de "los que no están a tu altura".- Con esa última sarta de bobadas el Slytherin había arruinado el momento de tolerancia que, por un segundo, parecía haberse instaurado entre ellos. El momento que había surgido con la cara de sorpresa que el mago había puesto por unos segundos, tiempo en el cual a Hermione le había llegado a parecer un simple niño inocente conociendo cosas nuevas.- Dejando de lado el siempre importante para ti estatus social y "racial", te lo explicaré.-.

Malfoy asintió, complacido.

-Esto.-Señaló el aparato.- Es un teléfono móvil y los muggles lo usan para llamarse y enviarse mensajes principalmente. Pero ha ido evolucionando y ahora puedes acceder a Internet desde él, guardar y reproducir canciones, hacer fotos y muchas más cosas.- En este punto del discurso Draco Malfoy estaba ya que se moría por conseguir uno de estos, aunque no lo fuera a confirmar nunca en su vida.- Y esto, que es la aplicación que he pulsado, es el Google Maps, que te enseña el camino más rápido hacia el destino al que tú le escribas que quieres ir.-

Hermione le enseñó como escribía la dirección, y cómo se coloreaba un trayecto de azul marcándole el camino indicado con la gran flecha de "Usted está AQUÍ".

Y Draco, para no demostrarle lo mucho que le interesaba aquel aparatito concede deseos, le dio la espalda en un solo movimiento.

-Está bien, Granger. No es que me interese lo más mínimo.- Una sonrisa ladina se coló en el rostro de la Gryffindor recordando la expresión que él había mostrado antes de darse la vuelta. –Pero ya que estoy aquí y no tengo escapatoria tendré que inspeccionar la cultura de estos "seres".- Escupió con un desprecio moderado.

La ojimarrón no pudo más que estallar a carcajadas mentalmente, intentando contenerse para no hacerlo también de forma física, o sino este pequeño, pero al fin y al cabo avance, se convertiría de golpe en un retroceso enorme.

Y es que Draco Lucius Malfoy: Príncipe de Slytherin, hombre más deseado de Hogwarts, defensor de la pureza de sangre y la muerte de los impuros; le estaba "pidiendo" a Hermione Jean Granger: comelibros, rata de biblioteca, hija de muggles, miembro del trío de Oro y amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley; que le ayudara a estudiar las costumbres y objetos de los muggles, todos los cuales según él, debían morir.

Finalmente, y sin saber cómo responder a esa afirmación del rubio platino, asintió con simpleza.

-Aunque claro, si pudiera utilizar mi varita encontraríamos la dirección en un segundo con un hechizo localizador.- Se jactó orgulloso.- Esa "aplicación" como tú la has llamado ha tardado varios segundos solo en cargarse, más si luego le sumamos el tiempo que se pierde escribiendo el sitio al que quieres ir…-

Y aunque Draco siguió hablando, Hermione comenzó a andar siguiendo las indicaciones aportadas por la pequeña flecha azul, e ignorando completamente el resto del discurso narcisista de Malfoy. Este, tras darse cuenta de la ausencia de su acompañante, interrumpió su discurso abruptamente, la buscó con la mirada y la siguió sin mediar palabra.

Mientras caminaban en silencio total obviando todos los ruidos del tráfico y las personas a su alrededor, Hermione despegó la vista del móvil un par de veces para descubrir como Draco echaba rápidas miradas de absoluta curiosidad ante todo lo que le rodeaba.

Draco había ido al mundo muggle unas cuantas de veces a acompañar a su padre en asuntos de negocios y algunos políticos por lo que no todo le era completamente desconocido, pero su progenitor nunca se había molestado en explicarle nada acerca de ese lugar pues lo consideraba demasiado despreciable como para dignarse a mirarlo siquiera, por lo cual Draco nunca había comprendido ninguna de las cosas que existían en ese "otro mundo". Y aunque su ansia de conocimiento se extendía también hacia ese ámbito, él nunca lo reconocería.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la dirección que rezaba el papel con las indicaciones del director, Draco asintió, satisfecho.

-Menos mal. Después de ver durante todo el camino esas cajas de zapatos que los muggles llaman casas, ya me temía que ese estúpido viejo nos había enviado a vivir a una de ellas.-Suspiró analizando el edificio.- A ver, esto no es que sea gran cosa tampoco, pero al menos no es tan diminuto como el resto.-

Hermione escondió una sonrisa traviesa y reprimió la risa con todo el autocontrol del que contaba en ese instante. Cuando ya se vio incapaz de seguir haciéndolo se adelantó a Malfoy y entró.

-Estúpida sangresucia.- Masculló el rubio entre dientes.

Nada más entrar, Hermione pudo notar como junto al recibidor se encontraba tanto su equipaje como el del hurón amontonados. Al acercarse más, descubrió a una menuda mujer sentada tras el enorme escritorio. La mujer, que no tendría más de sesenta años, tenía el pelo blanco recogido en un moño desaliñado y una gran cantidad de arrugas alrededor de sus diminutos ojos y de su boca. Llevaba los labios pintados en un tono oscuro de carmín, los pendientes que colgaban de sus flácidas orejas daban la sensación de pesar bastante, y además de un sencillo vestido de verano floreado, llevaba una rebeca beis. Cuando esta levantó la vista de los papeles llenos de números y la posó sobre la castaña y el rubio un tanto más alejado de ella, una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios rodeados de pequeñas arrugas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles, jóvenes?-

-Buenos días, señora. Tenemos una reserva a nombre de …- La leona sacó el trozo de papel con las indicaciones que les había dejado Dumbledore buscando la información. Barrió con la mirada las palabras escritas por su director y levantó una ceja con incredulidad. Tomó aire y respondió.

\- A nombre de Gandalf El Gris…- Pronunció con resignación al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.- Lo siento mucho señora. El director de nuestro colegio parece ser que es muy aficionado a "El Señor de los Anillos"…-

La anciana profirió una sonora y jovial carcajada.

-No se preocupe, chica. Su director debe ser un hombre con un gran sentido del humor.- Rio alegremente.

La bruja suspiró aliviada por la amabilidad de la mujer y sonrió con sinceridad.

-Sí, lo es.-

-Bien.- Sacó un manojo de llaves de uno de los cajones del escritorio de madera.- Les conduciré a usted y a su compañero a su habitación.-

Los radares de Draco comenzaron a estar en alerta tras esta afirmación. Un poco preocupado intentó prestar una mayor atención a la conversación que ambas mujeres compartían de camino a las habitaciones.

-Sus maletas llegaron hace unos minutos con una nota que explicaba con todo detalle su próxima llegada a nuestro edificio. Por eso me quedé a esperarlos en el recibidor.- Les contó si dejar de sonreír de manera agradable.

-¡Ah! Pues muchas gracias por todo, señora. No hacía falta que se molestara.-

-No es molestia. Y dígame, ¿qué relación tienen ustedes si puede saberse?- Preguntó.- ¿Acaso son pareja?-

Diferentes muecas de asco y odio recorrieron las expresiones de ambos magos.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Chilló enfurecido Draco.-¿Por quién me ha tomado? ¿Cómo podría estar yo con una…-

-Solo somos compañeros de clase.- Le cortó Hermione rápidamente antes de que pudiera decir algo que escandalizara a la mujer.- Viviremos aquí durante algunos meses como proyecto extraescolar.- Zanjó intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener en su rostro una bella sonrisa.

La mujer no volvió a preguntar sobre ningún tema privado hasta que llegaron a su apartamento.

-Bien. Hemos llegado.- Dijo metiendo la llave en la cerradura.- Portal Tercero B.- Abrió la puerta y se despidió.- Mi piso es el de la planta baja. Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme, muchachos.- Y volvió por donde había venido.

Algo en el cerebro del Malfoy hizo conexión al fin. Y un fuerte sentimiento lo recorrió llenándolo por completo.

-¡Granger! ¿¡Qué coño quería decir la vieja esa!?- Estalló mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban con furia.- ¡Qué su piso está en la planta de abajo! ¿Es que acaso la planta baja no es la entrada a esta mansión?-

Malfoy seguía taladrándola con la mirada, tratando de asustarla, pero nunca se esperó que ella fuera a reaccionar de la forma en la que lo hizo.

Y es que la ojimarrón no pudo seguir conteniendo la risa y soltó unas sonoras carcajadas de pura diversión. A tanto llegó la cosa, que tras un par de minutos pequeñas lagrimillas se escapaban de sus ojos y surcaban su cara hasta perderse en dirección al suelo.

El rubio, cansado y muy cabreado por la humillación sufrida a manos de aquel ser inferior le dio la espalda y golpeó con fuerza la pared, tratando que toda su rabia se esfumara. Aunque la odiara, no quería cagarla tan pronto en su última oportunidad de aprobar esa estúpida asignatura inservible.

-Estúpido hurón oxigenado. ¡Esto es un edificio de apartamentos! Aquí viven muchas personas y nuestro domicilio los próximos meses va a ser este piso.- Dijo señalando la puerta.

La indignación del ojigris aumentaba por momentos. Respiró hondo e intentó pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Osea que vamos a vivir en un espacio aún más pequeño que una casa muggle estándar?-

Hermione asintió.

-Así que acostúmbrate. Las personas normales no poseen todas las extravagancias y ostentosidades que tú y tu familia reconocen como básicas.-

Draco bufó por lo bajo y entró en la estancia. Ella le siguió un poco sorprendida de que esa fuera su única reacción.

El apartamento completamente amueblado poseía dos dormitorios dispuestos a la derecha de la puerta de entrada, con un baño entre ellas. El salón se encontraba a la izquierda de la entrada y al fondo, separado del salón por una amplia mesa de madera con varias sillas colocadas a su alrededor, la cocina con todos los electrodomésticos necesarios y una extensa barra de bar donde se podía cocinar o sentarse a comer. Atravesando la cocina y al final del piso, había una puerta que daba a una pequeña terraza exterior que también poseía una pequeña mesa y un par de sillas. Todo el apartamento estaba muy bien iluminado con la gran cantidad de luz procedente del gran ventanal que, junto con la puerta de la terraza, alumbraban la estancia al completo.

El rubio solo suspiró y se dirigió de mala gana a uno de los dormitorios.

-Este es mi cuarto Granger.- Dictaminó sin dejar lugar a discusión.

La castaña, no queriendo comenzar una pelea sin sentido entró en el otro cuarto a echarle una ojeada.

Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó unos instantes observando al blanco techo sin pensar. Un grito la sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Granger! ¿Por qué los elfos no han subido todavía mi equipaje? ¡Necesito darme una ducha!-

Hermione se rio. Este día estaba siendo de lo más divertido.¿ Es que el hurón de verdad no sabía nada del mundo muggle?

-Vamos Malfoy.- Dijo saliendo del cuarto.- Sígueme.-

-¿Para qué?- Inquirió, pero la siguió.

Bajaron al recibidor en busca del equipaje y una vez frente a él, Hermione dijo:

-Malfoy tú subes el tuyo y yo el mío.- Advirtió agarrando sus maletas y el trasportín de su gato.

-Espera…¿quieres que suba mi propio equipaje?-Espero su respuesta por unos momentos. Pero al ver que esta no llegaba, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió camino a su nueva vivienda.- Ni hablar. Ya es suficiente que tenga que vivir en esta pocilga como para que también tenga que hacer el trabajo de las alimañas.-

Hermione bufó cabreada, pero cogió su equipaje y subió de nuevo al piso.

Cuando ya hubo terminado de colocar sus cosas en su nueva habitación, y ya todo estaba a su gusto. Decidió seguir el consejo indirecto del rubio y cogió ropa limpia, utensilios de higiene básicos y se encerró en el baño con intención de darse una ducha.

**DRACO'S POV**

Sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mirada fija en un viejo póster pegado en la pared de enfrente, Draco divagaba. Acababa de oír la puerta del baño cerrarse y ahora podía escuchar a través de las paredes el agua correr.

¿De verdad tenía que subir su equipaje? No podía llamar a uno de sus elfos domésticos para que lo hiciera por él. Sería tan fácil, una sola palabra y ya lo tendría todo preparado. Pero entonces suspendería Estudios Muggles definitivamente.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos más decidió que bajaría a por su equipaje. De todas formas esto solo estaba comenzando. Se encontraba en territorio de muggles y sangresucias y debía sobrevivir en esa zona hostil varios meses. Por ello se levantó de un salto con las ideas claras: Intentaría adaptarse en lo posible a este nuevo mundo, haría cosas que, aunque él las considerara indignas de su posición, aquí se consideraban cotidianas y sin mayor consideración. De todas formas, no quedaría tan en ridículo pues ni su madre, ni sus amigos o conocidos lo verían hacer tales cosas porque a ellos ni se les pasaría por la cabeza acercarse a esa zona del planeta.

Suspiró cansado. Ni a él tampoco se le hubiera ocurrido hasta hace algunas horas.

Rodeó con la mano el pomo de la puerta y salió a toda velocidad del cuarto para luego hacer lo mismo con el piso. Sí, había decidido hacer tareas humillantes y denigrantes para él, pero eso no implicaba que si podía hacerlas a espaldas de su "nueva compañera de piso" no lo intentara para no aumentar la agonía.

En cuanto pisó el vestíbulo, agarró las maletas descuidadamente, miró a ambos lados a ver si alguien le estaba observando, y echó a correr de nuevo escaleras arriba. Cuando alcanzó su cuarto, estaba exhausto y sudaba a chorros.

Espero unos minutos mientras escuchaba el grifo cerrarse y a Granger salir del baño y cuando estuvo seguro de que el baño y el saló estaban despejados, cogió ropa limpia y todos sus efectos personales de baño y se encerró en el baño.

Nada más entrar notó que ella ya había colocado sus cosas en una de las baldas de la estantería del baño. Lo que más llamó su atención fue que ya había colocado su cepillo de dientes malva en el único recipiente destinado a esa función, y tras pensarlo varios segundos, colocó el suyo en el mismo bote, pero lo más alejado posible del de ella.

Se desvistió y se metió bajo el caliente chorro de agua de la ducha para limpiar de sudor su cuerpo, y de preocupaciones su mente.

Cuando estuvo vestido y peinado, ya más relajado, salió del baño y llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de la bruja.

Granger abrió la puerta con el pelo húmedo y una expresión de total sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué…-

-Déjame hablar y no me interrumpas.- La cortó él. Ella rodó los ojos, pero asintió.

-Hagamos una tregua temporal.- El asombro en los ojos de ella creció exponencialmente.- Voy a tener que vivir aquí por mucho tiempo, y si quiero que todo esto sirva para algo tendré que aprender de este mundo todo lo que no sé. Y ahí entras tú. No me caes bien. Ni siquiera te soporto sinceramente. Bueno, la verdad, me cuesta incluso mirarte porque como eres tan…-

-Malfoy, vuelve al punto. No te desvíes.- Replicó con voz cansada la chica.

-¿Ves? A eso me refería.-Gruñó.-Bueno, he decidido que debemos hacer un trato para que la convivencia no sea el mismo Infierno aunque eso sea difícil.-

-Tú dirás.-

-Durante estos meses intentaré atender a todas tus explicaciones sobre este lugar e intentaré comportarme como los pobretones de tus conocidos muggles para no llamar la atención.- Hermione suspiró ante la siguiente puya dirigida a sus seres queridos, pero la dejó pasar, por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, y dejar que Malfoy continuara con su discurso.- Pero no prometo nada con respecto a tus numerosos apodos.- Finalizó con una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

-Está bien, Malfoy. Me parece un buen plan. Así los dos conseguiremos sacar algo de provecho a esta situación y ninguno sufrirá por asuntos sin sentido.- Draco iba a replicar a esto último, pero ella continuó.-Y lo de los apodos me parece lógico, ya que no creo que aguantara más de una semana sin indicarte la cara de hurón que tienes o lo rubio de bote que es tu pelo.- Agregó feliz.

-Bien jugado, Granger. Hasta yo tengo que reconocerlo.-

-Vale, pues dicho queda todo y de ahora en adelante espero que seas más tolerante con _todo_ lo que te rodea.-Advirtió recalcando una palabra en especial.

-Claro, sangresucia.- La castaña arrugó el ceño pero no dijo nada, después de todo ella acababa de hacer lo mismo con él.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?-

-En la carta con las indicaciones, Dumbledore nos ha dejado cuatrocientas cincuenta libras adjuntas, al parecer nos las va a enviar con una lechuza cada mes. Ha dejado escrito que nos pasa esta cantidad porque es más o menos el salario mínimo de las personas de nuestra edad en el Londres Muggle. Y a mí me parece una cantidad muy buena teniendo en cuenta que no tenemos que pagar gastos de luz, agua o gas, ni el alquiler del apartamento, ni comprar muebles ya que este viene amueblado. Creo que viviremos como reyes.- Alegó con una enorme sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

¿Reyes? Draco controlaba un poco del paso de dinero muggle a galeones y eso le parecía una verdadera miseria. ¿Y los muggles vivían con eso al mes? ¿Y tenían que pagar todas esas cosas que acababa de decir ella? Un sudor frío le recorrió al imaginar que él tuviera que vivir con tan poco al mes teniendo en cuenta lo que actualmente poseía.

-Vale, Granger. Si tú lo dices.-

De repente, sintió algo moverse entre sus piernas. Casi pega un respingo por la sorpresa, pero pronto recordó que esa sensación solo la transmitía una _cosa_ en el planeta.

-Tú gato está otra vez restregándose contra mí.- Indicó asqueado.

Y es que él odiaba a ese horrendo gato y por eso pensaba que el animal lo sabía y por eso lo torturaba pegándose a él y llenándolo de pelos.

-¡Oh, Crookshanks! ¡Ven aquí!- Lo cogió en brazos dando tiempo a que gato y hombre se lanzaran dagas con la mirada y lo encerró en su habitación.- Ya le he preparado un sitio para él en mi cuarto. Intentaré que te moleste lo mínimo posible.-

-Bien, debemos hacer la compra para abastecer la cocina, pues la mayoría del tiempo deberemos cocinar en casa. Si no es durante la comida será durante la cena.-

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

Draco poseía un ligero recuerdo de un supermercado muggle de su infancia. Un día encontró un libro en la biblioteca de su casa que hablaba sobre las costumbres muggles y se quedó bastante tiempo parado en la hoja que mostraba coloridas imágenes de un centro comercial. Realmente más adelante descubrió que no era nada extraño un centro comercial, pues los propios magos tenían los suyos también solo que estaban modificados en algunos aspectos mínimos; pero es que él nunca había ido a uno en persona porque sus padres lo consideraban tarea de sirvientes y elfos domésticos. Por eso, en cierto modo le hacía ilusión visitar por fin uno de esos peculiares lugares.

-Lo que digas, Granger.-

Cruzaron las puertas automáticas del supermercado más cercano y la primera visión del local no lo decepcionó para nada. Pasaron por todos los estantes que ofrecían todo tipo de comida, cogieron todo lo necesario y se dirigieron a pagar.

Estaban pasando por caja cuando Draco vio otra cosa que le llamó la bastante la atención.

-¡Oye, Granger! ¿Y qué es esto?-

-¿El qué Malfoy?-

-Pone: Con..dones- Leyó en voz alta.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo. Y la mirada de la cajera se dirigió a ambos chicos.

-Pues… Verás Malfoy.- Pronunció con dificultad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú tampoco sabes lo que es?- La cajera soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Es solo que no me siento cómoda hablando de sexo!- Contestó sin medir sus palabras.

-¿Sexo?- A estas alturas la trabajadora del supermercado se había olvidado de seguir pasando los productos por caja e intentaba que no se notara que se estaba muriendo de risa.- A vale. Entonces nos lo llevamos.- Declaró el rubio sin pudor y cogió una de las cajas para echarla a la cinta donde estaba el resto de su compra.

-¡¿Qué?!- Un pequeño gritito se escapó de la garganta de una castaña escandalizada.-¿¡Para qué!?-

-Tranquila, Granger. No pienses cosas raras. No pensaba usarlo contigo.- Dijo mirándola despectivamente.

Ella lo miró aliviada aunque en el fondo le hubiera dolido aquella mirada que le dirigió junto con aquellas palabras que la despreciaban.

-Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza semejante abominación, Malfoy. Te recuerdo que la zoofilia es ilegal y asquerosa. Y los hurones sois animales por si no lo sabías…- Comentó quitándole importancia al asunto con la mano.

-Vas mejorando, sangresucia. Pero todavía no te acercas a mi nivel.- Replicó con soberbia.

Pasaron por caja sin más atención de la trabajadora, que tras el intercambio final de insultos entre ambos, había desviado la mirada incómoda y había intentado desparecer sin éxito.

Ya de vuelta en el apartamento, Draco abrió la caja de condones y sacó uno.

-¿Granger sabes cómo se usa?-

-Claro que sé cómo se usa pero no te voy a enseñar. ¡Por Merlín, sí que eres un pervertido!-

-¿Pervertido? Yo creo que el problema es que tú eres demasiado mojigata.-Hermione lo miró fijamente, indignada.- Pero te recuerdo que debes ayudarme a aprender más sobre el mundo muggle. Y esto.- Dijo agitando frente a ella el pequeño cuadradito plateado.- También forma parte del mundo muggle.-

Draco la observó sonriente. Sabía que tenía la razón.

-Está bien, Malfoy. Intentaré explicártelo lo mejor que pueda.- Cogió el envoltorio sin abrir como si quemara, por una esquinita y se lo mostró al rubio.-Esto es una especie de gomita que se coloca en… lo que vosotros tenéis…-

-¿Es en serio, Granger? ¿Lo que vosotros tenéis? ¿Y ese valor Gryffindor del que tanto hablan?- Se burló.

-Bueno, tú ya sabes a qué me refiero.- Dijo muy avergonzada.-Pues eso, se pone _ahí_ para prevenir enfermedades y embarazos no deseados producidos durante el sexo.- Terminó pronunciando la última palabra con voz estrangulada.

-Ah, ya veo.- Mencionó con voz misteriosa para luego darse la vuelta en dirección al baño con su nueva adquisición al completo.

-¿Qué ves?-Preguntó molesta.

-Lo mojigata que eres.- Susurró ya de vuelta.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Realmente no tienes ni idea de mi vida privada!-Gritó intentando defender su débil postura.

En menos de un parpadeo, Hermione se encontraba acorralada contra la pared de la cocina apresada por el cuerpo del rubio. Sus brazos la flanqueaban por ambos lados y su cara se encontraba a milímetros de la suya. Sentía el aliento de él sobre ella. Cálido. Y en una inhalación profunda notó el aroma que él desprendía. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía la sangre palpitar en el interior de su cabeza cuando él acercó su rostro al interior de su cuello y se detuvo cerca de su oído.

-¿Realmente, Granger?- Susurró lentamente sobre su oído.- ¿Estás segura?- En un pequeño impulso que surgió de un lugar desconocido, Draco olió el cabello de la castaña, maravillándose por un instante y haciendo que se apartara aterrado por sus acciones al siguiente. Observó los ojos desorbitados de la bruja por una fracción de segundo antes de correr a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Solo cuando oyó el portazo, la joven puedo dejar de contener el aliento y volver a respirar para tratar de calmar el ritmo de su corazón.

_¿Qué ha sido eso? _Pensaron a voz de grito ambos.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

Draco se tiró en su cama de mala manera y se tapó la cabeza con una almohada. ¡¿Qué coño acababa de hacer?! Y lo más importante… ¿¡Por qué!?

Retiró el cojín de su cabeza tras unos minutos intentando que se lo tragara la tierra y se dispuso mirando al techo. No sabía por qué le había hecho eso a Granger, pero ciertamente se había sentido bien haciéndolo y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. El olor a vainilla que ella desprendía lo había relajado al instante, como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera lo correcto. Pero eso no podía ser verdad. Era imposible. Él no soportaba a la Gryffindor, y además era una sangresucia.

Le dio vueltas a la cabeza buscando una razón válida por la que lo que había hecho no debiera preocuparle, y después de mucho pensar, llegó a una conclusión.

Era el miedo. Sí, el miedo que ella desprendía cuando él se acercaba y la sensación de superioridad que se apoderaba de él cuando veía su mirada asustada de lo que él pudiera hacerle.

Con esa nueva convicción en mente, se acomodó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir un rato.

**HERMIONE'S POV **

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, su cerebro no respondía. Su mente se había quedado en blanco. Solo se repetía una palabra una y otra vez…

_¿Qué?_

Cuando algo hizo conexión en su cabeza, parpadeó varias veces viendo la sala en la que se encontraba, aún perpleja.

No sabía que parte le extrañaba más, las acciones del rubio o las suyas propias.

¡Había disfrutado de la cercanía de un Malfoy por un segundo!

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esas absurdas ideas de su mente. Solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Solo eso.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y corrió al baño a peinarse y a adecentarse en tiempo récord. Era muy tarde. El estado de shock la había embriagado más tiempo del que ella esperaba y había perdido la media hora de ventaja que creía tener. Eran las cuatro y a las cinco tenían que estar en su nuevo instituto para terminar la matrícula y obtener información sobre las clases, los libros necesarios, las instalaciones, los profesores y lo avanzado que se encontraba el curso escolar.

Se sacudió las arrugas de su ropa que consistía en unos simples pantalones vaqueros pitillos y un jersey rosa pastel, agarró su bolso con las nuevas llaves del apartamento, dinero, su móvil y algunos otros efectos personales y abrió la puerta con toda la intención de salir.

Y se detuvo.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Se había olvidado completamente del hurón en su afán de llegar pronto a su cita con la institución!

Cerró la puerta y se colocó frente a la puerta del dormitorio del Slytherin.

-Malfoy.- Llamó suavemente. Golpeó repetidamente la puerta hasta que después de seis intentos sin respuesta por parte del rubio, la abrió e ingresó silenciosamente en la estancia.

Y lo vio allí. Dormido.

Y por primera vez desde, ¿siempre? Hermione Granger vio a Draco Malfoy como un ser humano cualquiera, capaz de ser feliz y dormir tranquilamente. Tenía una expresión tan calmada que le hizo preguntarse si alguna vez realmente había pensado en que su rostro pudiera expresar lo que ahora estaba demostrando. Y le pareció un pensamiento estúpido e ilógico. Por supuesto que todas las personas eran capaces de tener toda clase de emociones, quizá en mayor o menos medida, pero eran capaces. ¿Por qué nunca había podido siquiera imaginar que el Slytherin pudiera dormir en paz con una sonrisa en el rostro? Nunca había pensado que él pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera molestar, insultar a la gente y despreciarlos al tratarlos como seres inferiores.

Se permitió unos observarlo por unos minutos aunque iban con retraso, y, sin darse cuenta, lo hacía con una mirada embobada y una sonrisa sincera.

Despertó de la fantasía y se acercó más a él para sacudirlo con suavidad.

-Malfoy…-Susurró.- Levanta, Malfoy. Tenemos que irnos.-

-¿Qué quieres, Granger?- Murmuró entre sueños.

-Debemos salir ya. Nos esperan para terminar de hacer los trámites relacionados con el instituto para dentro de unos minutos y no podemos perder tiempo.-

El rubio se sentó en la cama tras escuchar esta parrafada y se quedó observando a la castaña con los ojos todavía un poco adormecidos.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-

Al darse cuenta de la situación, Hermione salió corriendo fuera de esta, traspasó la puerta y le esperó fuera.

Tres minutos después, ambos estaban listos para salir y se dirigieron con rapidez a la dirección que rezaba el papel con las instrucciones del director.

En la secretaría del centro hicieron su matrícula y obtuvieron todo la información y los libros necesarios para cursar el trimestre, además de que la secretaria les informó amablemente de las líneas de autobús que llegaban hasta el instituto. Antes de marcharse, Hermione cogió dos planos de la distribución de las instalaciones del recinto así como la cafetería, el gimnasio, las aulas, y demás.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

**DRACO'S POV **

Dieron un largo paseo de vuelta a casa para que Hermione le enseñara lo básico a Draco hasta que finalmente pusieron rumbo al piso.

Una vez allí, cada uno se centró en sus tareas, en el caso de Hermione, echarle un vistazo profundo a sus nuevos libros y prepararse mentalmente para su segundo primer día de clase del año; y en el caso de Draco volver a dormirse unas horas.

En los últimos meses Draco casi nunca podía conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hacía normalmente tenía unas terribles pesadillas, por lo que la pequeña siesta que había obtenido esa tarde era una agradable excepción. Y pensó que si por la tarde había podido, quizá conseguiría volver a hacerlo sin problemas. Tal vez todo era debido a su nueva localización, o a los recientes acontecimientos. El caso era que había conseguido descansar.

Y funcionó. Despertó un par de horas después rodeado de oscuridad. Ya era de noche.

Salió de la habitación y la primera imagen que obtuvo fue a una figura menuda con una enorme mata de pelo rizado correteando de un lado a otro de la cocina abriendo los armarios y sacando alimentos y utensilios de cocina de ellos.

-¡Ah! Buenas noches, Malfoy.-

-¿Qué haces, Granger? Llama a los elfos para…- Se detuvo.- Vale, ya recuerdo. No era una pesadilla.- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Y para que no se te vuelva a olvidar voy a decírtelo directamente: En el mundo muggle no existen los elfos domésticos.- Vio que el ojigris iba a replicar y sin darle tiempo continuó.- ¡Ni los esclavos!-

El rubio puso cara de fastidio.

-Entonces… _¿Tenemos que cocinar?_-

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Si les digo la verdad lo comencé hace muchos meses, pero hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de continuarlo por los numerosos exámenes importantes que tenía.**

**Y finalmente aquí está. Ciertamente no me siento muy orgullosa del resultado final de este capítulo pues todo lo que escribía me parecía monótono y aburrido, pero me parecía que debía escribirlo. Todo el rato me he obligado a continuar pensando que estas eran solo las bases de la historia y que no todo podía ser misterioso, divertido, romántico, o mágico. Y seguiré manteniendo mi postura. Aun así he intentado que tuviera un tono divertido y que fuera un capítulo gracioso. Lo siento mucho si no lo conseguí.**

**Además en el próximo capítulo prometo hablar de más personajes y no dejar Hogwarts abandonado. Solo espérenlo. **

**Me haría muy feliz que me dejaran un **_**review**_** animándome y contándome su opinión sobre mi forma de escribir, la historia y el capítulo. Sinceramente, no saben lo mucho que me apoyaría que me llegara un comentario de alguien que haya leído lo que tanto trabajo me costó escribir.**

**Y finalmente pido disculpas por las posibles faltas de ortografía cometidas. Es bastante tarde y llevo escribiendo todo el día así que prácticamente no lo he revisado antes de subirlo. Discúlpenme si encuentran alguna.**

**Se despide. **

**FairyBlanca.**


End file.
